By The Motel Pool
by Jassxx3
Summary: Coulson and Skye dealing with the aftermath of episode 20. Skoulson occurs. Does not follow upcoming episodes. FINISHED Jass x
1. Chapter 1

By The Motel Pool~ A story of Skye and Coulson

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Notes: By the way I have replaced the three old Chapters, nothing is different in them but all spelling mistakes have been corrected ~Jass x

Coulson craned his neck to stare at the night sky ,and took a moment to gaze at the stars. ''Nice night'',said Coulson.

Coulson looked across from him at the young hacktavist, and he couldn't help but smile in relief that she was safe and unharmed...physically but mentally he could see she wasn't.

She did her best to hide it but the pain in her beautiful brown eyes showed it all and her sad smile didn't help.

''Skye, I know right now you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm here when you do. It's not as if I can avoid you,we live in a small motel and you know my room number'',he said in an attempt to make her smile and deal with the pain she was in.

He was rewarded with the ghost of a smile on her face before she sighed. Her smile was just one of the many things he loved about her.

''Thanks A.C. I Know you're here for me, but right now I don't want to even think about let alone talk about it,I'm still trying to understand it! I just didn't see it coming, Ward a hydra spy? It never even crossed my mind'',she said sounding angry with herself.

He reached across the table and took her hand,trying to comfort her.''Don't be mad at yourself for not seeing it coming. Hell even I didn't see it coming and I'm supposed to be good at reading people'',he said.

She nodded then and blew out a breath . She stood up and said '' I think I'm going to call it a night A.C. But thanks''. Coulson stood too and embraced her kissing the top of her head before letting her walk away.

Little did she know she walked away with his heart and had been walking away with since day three. He loved her and just couldn't find the words to tell after today,the terror he'd felt at her being taken he knew he would have to and soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (not sure if I should continue this but let me know what you guys think and if there's an fanfics you's would like me to do let me know!)

Coulson jolted awake from his nightmare and fought hard to swallow the scream climbing up his throat.

He couldn't,he wouldn't, not with the team so close by and them needing to see his strength and not his weakness.

When he'd calmed down enough,he got out of his bed and went outside to sit at the table by the pool,where he and Skye had been talking thinking of her helped him calm down.

He was unsure of what to do,and this wasn't the first time he admitted it to himself. He had no base,no backup and limited resources,and granted one hell of a team but a team that were still trying to come to grips with Ward's betrayal.

It wasn't going to be easy,but they were going to take Hydra down even if it was the last mission the team did together. They started this war and they were going to finish it.

Eventually Coulson fell asleep out by the woke up to see the face of his beautiful hactavist and he smiled at her.

He stretched and stood up.''Hey boss couldn't help but notice you asleep out here and decided to keep your snoring self company until you woke up'',Skye said smiling.

''How long have you been out here?'',asked Coulson. Skye shrugged and said, ''Couldn't sleep,came out here around three,only to have a panic attack at seeing someone else out here until I realised it was you''.

Coulson nodded.''How come you couldn't sleep?'',he asked curious.''My memories wouldn't let me'',she whispered sadly. Coulson took her hand and then they stood there in silence taking strength from each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't get this done sooner,but I have been and messages are ALWAYS welcome :) enjoy

Chapter 3

Eventually they broke apart and both headed in different directions to their seperate rooms.

Half an hour later, Coulson sighed sitting on his bed,trying(but failing) to not think about the T.A.H.I.T.I. Video.

There was a knock on his door.''It's open'',he was Skye and somehow her just being in his room,helped lift his had her laptop with her and sat down on his bed in a rush.

Great now his bed would smell of her too,not just his suit.

''I managed to find the plane using the trackers,and hacked into some cameras from that 's an empty run way in Havana Cuba.I also followed Ward using the camera's from the run way to a barber's which he hasn't left looking at the blueprints for this building and seeing all the lower levels and the space? I'm fairly certain that this is a hydra hideout if not one of their bases'',she said in a hurry.

Coulson was yet again amazed by her ,and so very grateful he'd put her on his team.

''Finally some good news'',he said smiled too and of course at that moment the sun shined in on her, making her look like an angel.

''We're not ready to take hydra on yet,so keep an eye on them for now but when we are?'',he looked up at him.''You get Ward,I get Garrett'',he said totally serious.

Skye nodded and shook his hand,making it all very she full on beamed at him before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

I wasn't going to finish this, but I felt I owed it to you the readers to do so. Plus the fact that after re reading and seeing how rubbish it was and all the mistakes..well I wanted to go out and buy a paper bag to wear for the rest of my life. PMs,suggestions and reviews are always welcomed. If there are any other fics you'd like me to write PM me. I can only hope a good ending, can makeup for a rubbish start ~Jass x

Chapter 4

After telling the rest of the team what was happening and their plan,the team geared up and was ready to leave within five minutes.

Coulson was in his office, getting his spare icer when Skye knocked.''Do you think we can do this?'',Skye asked a hint of fear in her voice but a determined glint in her eyes.

Coulson answered his voice strong and confident ''I can only hope we can, but we've made it this far and I'm pretty damn certain that we can finish this. Together''.

Skye nodded at him,took a deep breath and said , ''That's good enough for me AC''. Then flashing him a brilliant smile, she left closing the door softly behind her.

They boarded the plane with Coulson in the lead, May and Trip were piloting, FitzSimmons was checking the tech and Skye was making sure Hydra didn't move without them knowing.

They arrived at Hydra's base within twenty minutes after takeoff. The team was ready,each face solemn and determined. Coulson couldn't have been prouder.

Coulson and Skye walked in first icers at the ready,May and Trip following were guarding the plane..

After finding the secret entrance thanks to Skye and her laptop,they entered one by one silently.

The first Hydra agent was a lackey, no one of importance but if he saw them, he would alert other more lethal threats.

Coulson taking innitiative stepped forward icer in hand, only to watch him collapse. Looking back Coulson saw Skye her gun drawn a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised.

Skye had taken the shot. Coulson gave her an appreciative nod, deciding now was not the best time to start gushing praise about her, or to kiss that very sexy smirk off her face.

No, Coulson decided he'd keep that for later. The rest of the mission was a blur, knocking out Hydra agents left and right, making it to the centre of the base and finding Garret and Ward.

Skye took out Ward with great pleasure with a right hook to the jaw and an icer bullet to his well...private parts. Wards eyes had been streaming with tears after that, even when he was unconscious.

Coulson hit Garret across the face with the butt of his icer, then shot him in the face with it. Coulson found it immensely satisfying.

The team reassembled on the bus with all the info they had gathered and hacked (Skye),before heading back.

All of a sudden they were back the motel, Coulson was sitting by the motel pool, a tumbler of scotch in his hand and Skye by his side. Th rest of the team were inside celebrating, by the sounds of it Coulson thought.

''Did you see how I got Ward?'',Skye asked smugly that incredibly sexy smirk back on her face. And this time Coulson did kiss it off her face, and she kissed him back.

The End ~Jass x


End file.
